


I deserve this

by rosie_kairi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eye Trauma, Ficlet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Nightmares, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, but its still there, no beta we die like Verdandi's right eye, uh oh thats a lot of angst, very much implied eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Verdandi wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/ Original Male Character (hinted)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I deserve this

**Author's Note:**

> Verdandi is my character from a Ninjago DnD campaign. This is pure angst. It was not intended to turn out this way. It was meant to have fluff I swear.  
> (There are references to eye horror in this fucker so if you don't like that maybe don't read this. It's mentioned once but just to be sure.)  
> I'm sorry in advance.

Verdandi awoke with a start. His eyes (no only  _ one  _ eye he only had  _ one _ ) flew upon as he clenched his mouth shut so he could suppress a scream. He looked around the dark room with an unwarranted panic. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. He was okay, he was safe, he wasn’t in that dingy cellar, he wasn’t chained to a wall, he wasn’t crying as  _ he _ took a small dagger and  _ dug it into his eye socket ripping out his eye oh god please stop p l e a s e- _

He bit back a sob. Why? Why did it have to be him? Why did  _ he _ have the need for Verdandi’s future vision? Why did he have to take his eye? Verdandi felt tears begin to stream down his face.  _ No no! Stop crying! _ Verdandi wrapped his arms around his body, repeating to himself  _ calm down calm down calm down _ like a mantra or a chant in his mind. 

His chest heaved as he quietly sobbed to himself.  _ Stop thinking about it! _ A part of his mind yelled.  _ I can’t! _ A different part yelled. 

What did Verdandi do to deserve such torture? What did he do to upset the gods this much that they feel the need to torment him for what seemed like every night?

_ His  _ voice entered his mind once more with a teasing tone, mocking Verdandi that he would never forget him, just like  _ he _ promised.

“ _ You can never leave me now _ .” the voice seethed. “ _ You wanted to leave me, but now you can’t. I have a piece of you with me forever _ .” Verdandi clutched his head. “ _ I love you Ver~ Never forget that~ _ ”

Verdandi cried into his pillow. He would have to deal with this for the rest of his life. The nightmares, the memories, the  _ voices _ .

And if Verdandi were to be completely honest?

He thought he deserved all of it.


End file.
